I'm Not Walking Away This Time
by DrarryLover4Ever
Summary: Non-magic Harry/Hermione. When they graduated high school Harry professed his feelings too late. What happens when he gets another chance? Will she accept it or walk away once again? Songs involved and dancers!
1. Part One

**A/N: This is a non-magic (for the most part) Harry and Hermione short story. It was meant to be a one shot, but I think it's going to be in two parts. It was just an idea that popped into my head. Tell me what you think!**

Harry Potter was at the top of his class at the University of Westminster, obtaining a degree in law. He had been there for four years and it was the eve of his graduation. His friends were planning a surprise graduation party and Harry was feeling only mildly interested.

Harry had thrown himself into his studies after he left high school. Truth was he had a big falling out with an old school friend/almost girlfriend. He never recovered from it. Her name was Hermione Granger. She was the smartest, most beautiful girl in their year, at least in his eyes anyway. It took him forever to figure out that he was in love with her and when he finally did, it was too late. They exchanged words the night of their high school graduation and she disappeared after that. Harry hadn't heard from her nor seen her since then. He had become numb to it all. That's how he handled it, stay numb and it won't be a problem.

"Hey Harry! Mate, are you ready for tonight? It's going to be the best!" Ron Weasley, his best friend since high school said while patting him on the back.

Harry didn't want to seem disinterested so he put on what he hoped was an excited expression. "Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it!" He replied lamely.

"Great! Listen, I'll pick you up at seven! Oh and there might be an extra surprise at your party tonight," Ron said as he walked away with a big smile.

Harry watched him go with his interest a little bit more peaked. _I wonder what the extra surprise could be._ He shrugged and turned around running into someone roughly.

"Sorry about that," Harry muttered. He started to walk past the person not even paying attention to who it was. He felt an arm reach out and grab him.

"Harry Potter? Long time no see mate!" Draco Malfoy exclaimed pulling Harry into a quick hug.

"Hey! You're back from traveling abroad I see!" Harry responded brightly.

Draco was an old friend from high school. They had started out as school rivals, but eventually they found that they had more in common then uncommon and became friends instead of enemies. They had hung out together throughout all their high school years and off and on into the University years. Draco had been abroad for about a year and half studying archaeology and anthropology all over the world.

"I am back and when you're done with graduation I have loads to tell you about my trip. Right now I'm heading up to the café to talk with Ron about your party tonight. It's going to be awesome! Plus I hear there's an extra surprise, any ideas?" Draco asked elbowing him jokingly.

"Nope because then it wouldn't be a surprise. See you tonight though. We'll catch up, got it?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Of course!" Draco called as he jogged off to the café with a wave.

Harry watched him leave and felt his interest peak once again. He continued on into the parking lot and up to his Mercedes GL 450. His godfather Sirius had given him his graduation present about two years early, but he loved his SUV. He was part of a rugby team outside of school and it was perfect for transporting his equipment not to mention taking his two Siberian husky's to the park every day. When he got into his car he noticed a note taped to his steering wheel. He looked at the handwriting and instantly recognized Sirius's handwriting.

_Congratulations son! We are all so proud of you._

_See you tonight at your party and check out the bag._

_It has a clue to your party._

_Sirius_

Harry smiled at the note and then glanced to the passenger side of his car. The only bag there was his book bag. He glanced in the back seat and saw a plain black gift bag. He reached back for it and brought it forward. He pulled the tissue paper out and pulled out an intricate Mardi Gras mask. He perked his eyebrows up in interest. _What could a Mardi Gras mask have to do with my party? Is that the theme? _He glanced inside and noticed another item. It was a shiny rod that had his name engraved on it. It looked like a magic wand. _What in the world?_ Harry looked at the two items in confusion. He shrugged his shoulders and replaced the items back in the bag.

He started the car and it quickly purred to life. "I love this car," Harry mused as he backed out of his parking space. He reversed back with ease and righted the car. He put it into drive and looked up; walking only ten feet ahead of him was the woman that had kept him numb for so long. Hermione was crossing the road quickly not looking up at anyone. Harry closed his eyes in disbelief and shook his head as if to clear the ghost of his past. He didn't want to believe that she was there. When he opened his eyes again she was no longer there. He searched the crowd for her, but couldn't see her anywhere. _I must have been seeing things. It had to have been someone who just looked like her._ Truth was he didn't know where she had gone after high school. He had a feeling that Ron or Draco knew, but they never told him which was just as well.

Harry shook his head one last time and headed to his godfather's for some much needed counseling.

**XXXX**

"That settles it then," Ron said closing the notebook that was open in front of him.

"You'll pick up Harry at seven and bring him to my place. We'll make sure everyone's there and just chill out for awhile before we have the girls come in. Harry won't know what hit him," Draco said with a chuckle.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Ron asked the other person in their party.

"Yes, it's been a long time and it's time to move on," the woman replied with a confident smile.

All three nodded at each other and said their goodbyes. That night was going to change a mutual friend's life forever.

**XXXX**

Harry pulled into the driveway of his godfather's estate. Sirius and his partner Remus had been working a business that sold magic tricks which were quite good. Even Ron's brothers, Fred and George, had joined in on the fun and the business was booming.

Harry stepped out of his car and walked up the path to the front door. He had barely set foot on the front steps when the door opened and two large dogs came bounding out. They leapt at Harry and he cried out in joy at seeing them. They always knew when he needed a pick me up. He petted them tenderly and allowed them to lick him for a moment.

"Hedwig and Athena, down girls, give the man some breathing room," Sirius said to the playful dogs. They barked excitedly, but allowed Harry to continue to the door to embrace his godfather, although they were on his heels as usual.

"So, how was your last day of school?" Sirius asked after they separated.

"It was interesting and sad all at the same time. Ron alluded to a surprise at tonight's party and I saw Draco. He's back from his trip and I think I saw Hermione today," Harry replied watching for a hint of confirmation from his godfather's eyes. He caught a bit of something flash in his eyes, but it was gone before Harry could decipher what it meant.

"Well, from what they've told me, your party is going to be smashing. About Hermione though, are you sure it was her?" Sirius asked changing his tone to seriousness.

"I don't know. I closed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things and maybe I was because when I looked up again she was already gone. It was probably just wishful thinking. She's been on my mind way more lately and I just can't shake it. I really screwed up with her Sirius," Harry responded running a hand through his hair.

_**Flashback**__: _

"_Can you believe it Harry? We are actually graduating!" Hermione cried as she threw her arms around Harry's shoulders excitedly. Harry buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. She smelled so beautiful. Actually, everything about her was beautiful. He couldn't remember when he realized how beautiful she was, but now he did and he couldn't stop looking at her._

_She stepped back and looked at him affectionately. "Are you alright, Harry?" She asked in concern. She reached up and touched her hand to his cheek. Harry involuntarily closed his eyes. Hermione brought her hand back in confusion and Harry scolded himself for showing such an emotion._

"_I'm fine Hermione. I'm just a bit overwhelmed that we are actually going to be done here. Remind me to tell you something after graduation tonight, okay?" Harry said._

"_I have something to tell you later as well," She replied._

_Hermione smiled at him. She looked past him and waved to a couple of her Honors Society friends. She gave Harry a tight squeeze and then ran off to talk to them. Harry felt his stomach flop as he realized he was running out of time. He had to tell her soon what his feelings were for her._

_**Fast forward to after graduation:**_

_Harry threw his hat into the air and watched the smile on Hermione's face as she watched all the hats flying about from her spot on stage. She was of course Valedictorian and had spent the entire evening on stage. Harry smiled at how proud of her he was. She looked down at him as well and gave him a tearful smile. _

_They all gathered around the stage and on the field behind them as their family and friends made their way down to them. Harry ran into Ron and his family on the way to Hermione. They exchanged hugs and tears, at least from Mrs. Weasley anyway. He met up with Draco and had a respectable moment with his parents. Lastly he reached Sirius and Remus who urged Harry to go talk to Hermione for they both knew his feelings for her. He nodded and spotted the beautiful brunette only mere feet away. He jogged up to her and enveloped her into a huge hug, lifting her off the ground. She smiled uncomfortably at him. He set her down and looked into her troubled almond colored eyes._

"_What is it Mione?" He asked. He reached up and brushed a tear that had escaped and watched as Hermione closed her eyes and more fell._

"_I have to tell you something, but I want to hear your news first," Hermione replied hastily wiping her tears._

"_You go first," Harry said._

_Hermione nodded reluctantly and took a deep breath. "I'm going to study in America," She blurted out in one breath. Harry felt his face fall and his stomach drop. He felt his heart stop and the color from his skin drain. Hermione looked at him expectantly. _

"_Say something Harry," she begged reaching out to him, tears streaming down her face._

_Harry stepped back and began shaking his head. He felt tears coming to his eyes and threatening to escape. "You're leaving?" Harry asked harshly._

_Hermione looked a bit taken aback. "Yes, they have a wonderful medical program there and I am leaving first thing next week," she said quietly._

_Harry stepped further back from her. "You're not even going to stay for the summer? What about all our plans?" Harry cried feeling his sense of control leaving him._

"_What plans Harry? We don't have any plans! You knew I wanted to become a doctor and you knew I was looking into universities in America. Don't act as if this is a shock to you!" She cried glaring at him._

"_I thought we could spend the summer together; our last summer as kids. I knew you've been looking into it, but I didn't think you were serious!" Harry exclaimed running his hand through his hair and fighting back his tears._

"_Harry, we haven't been kids for a long time. I'm going to America, unless there is anything that you can tell me to keep me here," Hermione said._

_Harry stared at her. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that he wanted to be more than just her friend. He wanted to kiss her and hold her and never let her go. "I want you to stay for me. I can't do any of this without you," Harry said instead._

_Hermione's eyes widened, but then narrowed. "You want me to stay so that you don't have to be on your own for once? You want me to hold off on my dreams just so you don't have to be alone?" She asked closing the space between them._

"_No, I don't want you to put your dreams on hold and I'm not worried about being alone. I just, it's always been you and me. Ever since we were kids. I'm not ready for that to change," Harry said._

"_Well, Harry, things change and there is nothing you can do about it. I'm going to America and that's final," Hermione said as she turned to walk away from him._

"_Hermione, wait! I love you!" Harry called after her._

_Hermione stopped and turned to look at him. Tears began falling rapidly from her eyes. "You're pathetic," she spat and she walked quickly away, never looking back._

**Back to present**

"If I remember correctly, she walked away from you, not the other way around," Sirius pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, but I should have gone after her. I know she thought I said I love you just because I didn't want her to leave and maybe that's true, but I knew then just as much as I know now, that I love her. She's the one I've wanted to be with since the day we met. Seeing her today or someone who looks like her just brought it all back and on the day before my graduation from university? That's a sign, it's gotta be," Harry explained.

Sirius nodded knowingly. "You could use a beer kid," He said gesturing towards the kitchen.

Harry nodded and followed him into the kitchen.


	2. Part Two

**A/N: Songs for inspiration in this story: _Sexy Back_ by Justin Timberlake, _Clumsy_ by Fergie, _Forever_ by Chris Brown, and _Feelin' Love_ by Paula Cole. I also wanted to put in _About You Now_, by Sugababes, but it didn't quite work for what happens in this chapter, but if you read the lyrics they sound a lot like what Hermione would be feeling so I guess that's my total inspiration even though I found it after I posted my first chapter. Anyway, I've got a few story alerts and for those of you who have me on alert, thank you. I wish I had some reviews though.... Review for this one please :)**

**Part 2**

Sirius and Harry sat in silence drinking their beer. Neither one minded too much, just the idea of spending time together was enough for the both of them.

Harry glanced at his watch and saw that it was 4:30 already. He looked down at his girls waiting patiently for their afternoon walk. "Well, I better get these girls out for a walk or else the house is not going to be a pretty sight when we get home," Harry said looking at Sirius.

He looked thoughtful. "Yeah, well alright then. Remus and I are heading over to Draco's early to help set up so we'll see you there," Sirius said pushing back from the table. He gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze and exited the kitchen. Harry buried his face in his hands and felt a headache coming on. He felt a gentle nudge to his thigh and glanced down to see Hedwig's brown eyes staring up at him. He smiled at her and patted her head.

"Alright, girls, you win, let's go," Harry said patting both of them on the head. They jumped up joyfully and ran for the front door. Harry reached into the closet to get their leashes latching them on quickly. He decided to stick closer to home today instead of driving to his usual park. He jogged across the street, Hedwig and Athena leading the way. They walked onto the path that wound through the park. The park was shady and relaxing.

About halfway through Harry felt someone watching him. He stopped and bent down, pretending to pet the dogs. He glanced behind him and noticed a woman staring at him. She smiled brightly and approached him.

"Harry! How are you?" Luna Lovegood cried. She petted the girls generously and they acted as if she was their new best friend.

"Luna, what are you doing over here? And I'm doing okay," Harry replied looking at her a bit perplexed. He had never seen her in this part of town. Luna was a great friend and very quirky. She had long blond hair to her waist and was rather curvy. Whenever she was around, Ron couldn't utter one word. She entranced him. Harry had a feeling that Luna had a crush on Ron and he knew that Ron felt the same, but they hadn't had the guts to admit it. Plus, Ron didn't know what Luna did to earn some extra money. She was a dancer at an upscale bar downtown. Luna didn't want him to know, at least up until this point.

"Oh, well Draco sent me to keep an eye on you, but I also found that I quite enjoy this park here. I'm dancing at your party tonight you know? A couple of other girls are joining me. It should be a great show. Ron will finally get to see me at my job. Maybe then he'll notice me," Luna said looking off sadly.

Harry's mouth dropped open. _There were going to be dancers at his graduation party? Was that the big surprise? _"I didn't know there was going to be dancers. Is that the big surprise?" Harry questioned.

Luna smiled at him. "Yeah, they told me to tell you that, but it's not the big surprise."

"Huh, interesting. Oh and Luna, Ron noticed you the day he set eyes on you. Tonight won't be any different. Actually, it might even make it harder for him to speak," Harry replied laughing.

Luna blushed. "I plan on telling him tonight you know. That I've had a crush on him for like ever. I don't want to let him slip away," Luna said giving Harry a knowing look.

It was now Harry's turn to blush. "Yeah, take it from somebody who knows," He said pointing to himself. Luna smiled at him and patted his arm.

"I'll see you tonight Harry. It'll be a great party, I'm sure of it," She assured him. She squeezed his arm and then patted the girls on the head again and walked away.

_Dancers at my graduation party? This just keeps getting more and more interesting. I wonder why they are choosing to have dancers at a graduation party? Do they not think I'm going to get married? _Harry scoffed at this. The only woman he'd marry walked away from him four years before. Harry sighed and glanced at his watch. It was already 5:30. He suddenly felt a bit nervous. He shook his head and turned around. _I'm being ridiculous. It's not like it's something I haven't seen before._ He'd seen women nearly naked and had several flings, but never once did he completely give himself to someone. A part of him couldn't and wouldn't because it was reserved for only one person, Hermione. He should have realized years ago that she wasn't coming back, but a part of him held out that he was wrong.

Harry turned back in the direction he came from and began jogging back to his godfather's house. Hedwig and Athena happily jogged next to him. He ran all the way home. He walked inside quickly letting the girls off their leashes. Sirius and Remus had left already. He ran upstairs and quickly jumped into the shower. He shaved, washed with Old Spice High Endurance body wash, attempted to tame his unruly black hair, brushed his teeth, and put on some Armani black code cologne. He smelled great and his hair looked semi decent. Even his glasses looked good. He had traded in his childish round ones not too long ago for more professional glasses.

Now came the fun part, figuring out just what he wanted to wear. Not that there was anyone to impress since he was hanging out with his guy friends, but maybe he could interest one of Luna's dance mates to spend some quality time with him. He looked into his closet and chose a dark wash of bootcut jeans and a black polo shirt. He laced up his boots and looked in the mirror. His green eyes were popping in the contrast of his outfit with his hair. Now he smelled great, his hair was decent, and he looked good. He was ready to go and with only fifteen minutes to spare.

Harry made his way downstairs. He checked the food and water dishes for the dog's and made sure the house was locked up tight. He sat on the porch and waited for Ron to show up. At exactly 7:00 Ron pulled up in his Volkswagen Jetta.

"Let's go mate! Time to get wasted! Woo!" Ron cried out through the open window.

Harry couldn't help, but feel a bit excited. He smiled at his friend and climbed into his car. Ron smiled broadly and then peeled out of his driveway.

"Bit excited there Ron?" Harry joked.

"You have no idea. This party has been a long time coming!" Ron replied madly.

"I know there's going to be dancers Ron," Harry commented.

Ron's face fell slightly. "How did you know about that?"

"Oh, a little birdie told me," Harry replied with a smirk.

Ron's eyes widened in surprise, "Who told you Harry?!" He demanded.

"One of the dancers, but that's all I'm going to say. I think you'll enjoy it,' Harry commented.

Ron stared at him for a minute. Harry reached out and held the wheel in place. Ron snapped out of it and went back to focusing on the road. They pulled into Draco's driveway about 15 minutes later. The place was huge. His family only used the place for parties since it was so large and had lots of room for drunk people or couple's looking for some privacy. Harry noticed that there was a RV parked in the driveway which peaked his interest a bit.

"What is a RV doing here when Draco's house could fit all of London in it?" Harry asked gesturing to the RV and getting out of the car.

"Oh that's where the dancers are hanging out at (Harry rose an eyebrow and starting heading towards it), oh no mate, you do not get to see them before any of us. Nice try," Ron said grabbing his arm and redirecting him.

"Thanks man, I probably would have made a fool of myself," Harry said in gratitude.

Ron nodded knowingly and Harry smacked his shoulder. "Did I mention you look good tonight? You'll definitely be picking up one of those dancers tonight," Ron commented. Harry started laughing.

"I took special care in looking this good," Harry said with a laugh.

Ron rolled his eyes and opened the front door. As soon as they walked in they were bombarded with drinks and well wishers. Fred and George, Ron's brother's were there straightaway informing Harry that they were proud of him, but mostly that they were in charge of the magical part of the festivities. An old high school buddy named Neville Longbottom was there and gave Harry a huge bear hug in congratulations. Draco moved in soon after with his own bear hug and two shots of something that Harry willingly downed. He wanted several more of whatever they were, but Draco laughed and said something about 'in moderation.'

They walked into the large parlor area that was strategically set up with some dancing in mind both professional and amateur. There was music already playing and food being served along with drinks. Harry saw several old and new school buddies in attendance and he was feeling pretty good. It helped that there was a large stack of presents in one corner of the room. He eyed them curiously, but felt a tug on his arm from Ron to head over to a large buffet table.

For the first hour or so Harry mingled and chatted with just about everyone at his party. Finally, Draco stood in the middle of the room and managed to get everyone's attention.

"Hello everybody! I'd like to thank all of you for coming to Harry's graduation party. All of you were a part of his journey in one way or another and I am sure that just as much as Harry, you are all ready for a new adventure. I would like to introduce the main entertainment for tonight. It will be magical and mysterious so pay close attention. Take a seat. Harry over here (he gestured to the center couch) and Ron sit next to him. Enjoy!" Draco called as he took the seat on the other side of Harry.

The lights dimmed considerably. Harry's eyes took a moment to adjust to the light.

There was a brilliant flash of light as a classical ballad began playing over the system. Harry leaned forward in anticipation. Another flash of light and a smoke screen came up. All three boys along with everyone else in attendance leaned closer and focused solely on the area in front of them. Suddenly the music stopped as the smoke cleared. A large, sheer black curtain was suspended in the air with nothing holding it up it appeared. Harry's eyes widened as he could see three figures behind this curtain, unmoving.

Another brilliant flash of light was seen this time it was green and the music began again and _Sexy Back_ by Justin Timberlake was playing from the speakers. The figures behind the curtain began moving to the music. Harry felt his mouth go dry a bit as he watched the black curtain disappear. Then the dancers turned around and a collective gasp was heard throughout the room.

Each dancer had a different colored Mardi Gras mask. The one on the left was wearing a blue one. She had long curly black hair that swished to the music. She was wearing a plain black cloak that the men could only imagine what was beneath it. The girl in the middle was undoubtedly Luna. Harry felt Ron tense next to him as he watched her dance to the music. Her mask was silver and she was also wearing a plain black cloak.

"I know those eyes," Ron murmured next to Harry tapping him repeatedly on the leg. Harry smirked and watched as Luna held her gaze on Ron.

"Yes you do," Harry responded.

Ron slowly stopped tapping his leg and then he just sat, frozen in place. The last girl had straight light brown hair that went to about the middle of her back. Her mask was a deep purple and she was also wearing a black cloak. Her eyes were an ice blue and Harry felt Draco tense next to him as he watched the last girl. He laughed at this and then glanced over the first girl. She didn't have her eyes on him at all. She was looking past him and he glanced over his shoulder to see her looking presumably at Neville. He had a goofy grin on his face so it seemed rather likely. Harry tried to not feel bummed out; truth was he actually didn't really care. He was just going to sit back and watch.

The girls danced to the entire song in their cloaks flashing leg here and there as well as a bit of cleavage. They did a bit of provocative dancing with each other which was thoroughly enjoyed by all the men, gay or straight. Ron and Draco were thoroughly enjoying the dancers as was Harry, but not nearly as much.

The music stopped just as the girls were taking their cloaks off. Each one had their back to the crowd and all that was seen was their hair over one shoulder and some bare shoulders. There was another collective boo this time through the crowd for the music stopping. The lights dimmed again and another smoke screen was up followed by several loud popping noises of indoor fireworks. The room lit up beautifully in blue, silver, and purple. There was also a hint of red that Harry wondered about.

The music started again. This time it was a song called _Clumsy_ by Fergie. When the smoke lifted the girls were standing the same as at the end of the first song. As they moved they let the cloaks slip off and each was wearing a long dress that was the same color as their mask. The dresses dipped low in the back all the way to the top of their bums. Several men groaned in appreciation at the sight. Ron tensed especially next to Harry and he glanced at him. His blue eyes were wide in shock and his mouth hung open. Harry glanced over at Draco who was mimicking a similar expression only a bit more tactful.

This time the dancers made their way through the crowd. All three boys turned and watched as they danced up on several of the men who were standing around. The blue masked one made her way to Neville and paid close attention to him. She pulled him towards the stage area and he willingly went looking like an eager puppy dog. Luna had made a trip around the room dancing up on a few of the guys before she settled on Ron. Ron gulped and watched her dance in front of him, never breaking eye contact. She eventually pulled him up and pulled him to the stage. She put her back to him and swayed her hips seductively. Ron's face turned rather red as she slowly rocked her way down him to the ground and quickly pushed upwards, her bum grazing his groin. Ron was sweating bullets and Harry and Draco couldn't help, but laugh. Neville was experiencing the same type of thing. The other dancer in the purple mask had snagged a college buddy of Harry's, much to Draco's dismay. He sat back in huff and tried not to glare at the guy. Harry patted his leg and shook his head smiling.

Each dancer brought their victims back to their spots around the room, dancing the whole way. They made their way back to the stage area and the music stopped once again.

"How you feeling Ron?" Harry asked. Draco leaned forward and looked at him as well. Ron's face looked rather red and frightened, but in a good way.

"You have no idea," Ron muttered. Harry and Draco looked at each other and shrugged. He was right they had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

The smoke screen had gone up again and more bright lights flashed. The music started again as the smoke cleared. This time it was a song called _Forever_ by Chris Brown. It started with each dancer holding onto their own dress bottoms. The twirled around and the material began unraveling. They had the audience's rapt attention as the dress got shorter and shorter. Each dancer was wearing jewel encrusted platform heels and their dresses were now stopped just below their bum where if they moved just right you would be able to see a cheek or two. They danced sensually this time. They didn't grab anyone, but picked one person out of the crowd to focus on a piece. The blue masked one chose Neville of course, Luna chose Ron, and to his delight the purple masked one chose Draco. As they danced parts of their dress disappeared. First the strap on one side, then a piece disappeared from around the midriff. After the song was over each one of the dancers had the bum peeking skirt and the one shouldered top covering only the breasts left. They disappeared behind the black curtain that appeared once again. The men watched as the cloaks went back over their clothes. Every one of them booed loudly, but was then shushed by the brilliant light display.

"This is the last dance Harry," Draco supplied next to him.

Harry watched the display in amazement. The women had definitely brought him out of his funk and to the point where he thoroughly enjoyed watching them despite that none of them had focused on him.

The music began again and Harry watched closely at the grand finale. It was another classical ballad as the dancers were getting ready. Their cloaks were spread out in a circle and Harry found himself waiting in anticipation. _Why had they formed a circle? Why were they blocking the spot in between them? None of them could change and have their cloak stay the same could they?_ Another flash of light, this time very red, was lighting up the room. More fireworks were shot into the air. Then another song began playing and Harry paid very close attention to the song. It was called _Feelin' Love_, by Paula Cole. The dancers began swaying to the music and suddenly their cloaks dropped to their sides and Harry watched as a fourth dancer was seen in the middle of the circle. He held his breath in waiting not noticing the looks that he was getting from Draco, Ron, Sirius, and Remus. The new dancer had his complete attention. She moved her hips seductively to the music and Harry listened closely to the words.

The girls parted as the new dancer made her way forward. Harry took in the sight of the new dancer and felt his breath catch. She was wearing a bright red mask. Her hair was a dark brown and was falling in soft curls around her shoulders and down her back. Her dress was the same as the other dancers only the same red as her mask. The thing that caught his gaze the most was her eyes. They were a beautiful almond color. They were the eyes that he hadn't seen in four years and they were staring into his green eyes holding them in place.

His big surprise had been revealed to him. It was Hermione and she was back and she was making her way to him slowly.

**A/N: Okay so after reading Feelin' Love lyrics I realized it was a bit descriptive, but I'll explain it in the next part. I think it will work out just fine. I'll have to take into account the original one for her dance time and use those lyrics. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Review!**


	3. Part ThreeThe End

**A/N: Okay here is the last part of this story. Not as good as I was hoping, but all well. I used the lyrics for _About You Now, _by Sugababes in this one. I hope you all enjoy this and please review. Let me know what you think!**

**Part 3**

Harry gulped as he watched Hermione move towards him. She moved in such a way that Harry felt something stirring that hadn't done so in many years. She was now right in front of him looking absolutely beautiful. The past four years had been very good for her. Her body was curvier and fitter than before. Her hair had been tamed since high school and she wore a bit more make-up than before. He listened closely to the words in the song and felt an increasing amount of pressure in his groin.

Hermione stopped and stared at him closely. Harry felt the room become black and it was just him and Hermione in the spotlight. She stepped closer to him and moved herself between his knees. She bent forward giving him a ghost kiss on his cheek.

"I've missed you so much. How could I have been so stupid to let you go?" Hermione whispered in his ear.

Harry shook involuntarily at the silkiness of her voice. He swallowed and felt sweat forming on his brow. His groin was becoming rather uncomfortable. "I don't know Mione," Harry replied weakly. He inhaled deeply taking in the strawberry and peach scent of her. He felt his mouth salivating profusely.

"Meet me at the RV after the show," Hermione whispered. She kissed him lightly on the cheek again and moved slowly away, swaying to the music.

Harry felt the room brighten again as Hermione moved away from him. He watched as the other girls circled around her, enclosing her within their arms. Suddenly a loud pop was heard and the room filled with a dark smoke. When it cleared, the women were gone and all that was left were some very pleased and satisfied men.

Harry shook his head and pinched his arm.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Please tell me that wasn't a dream. Please tell me that was Hermione who just danced so wonderfully for me," Harry said quietly.

"It wasn't a dream and yes that was Hermione," Ron replied.

"I have to go. She told me to meet her in the RV," Harry said. He stood up quickly without listening to Ron or Draco calling him back. He ran past Remus and Sirius's questioning looks and out the front door. He stopped when he reached the door to the RV. He stood there trying to catch his breath when he was suddenly overcome with fear about what he was going to say to Hermione. He heard voices coming closer to the door and he took several steps back. The door opened and Luna stepped out followed by the other two girls. She smiled brightly at Harry.

"Harry! What did you think?" She asked walking up and giving him a quick hug.

"You guys did awesome. I don't think there was a single bored man in that room during your show amongst other things of course. Plus, I'm pretty sure that Ron was mesmerized by your show and he figure out that it was you. Needless to say he was very pleased about that," Harry told her.

Luna blushed. "Thank you. I guess we'll find out how pleased he was when we go inside. Did you like your surprise?" She asked gesturing towards the RV.

"Yeah. Now we'll just have to see what happens inside. Have fun and I'll see you in a bit," Harry said glancing nervously at the door.

"Good luck Harry," Luna responded patting his arm gently. She and the other two girls left to go to the party.

"Wait, Luna! Did you pick out the song she danced to?" Harry asked.

Luna turned and smiled devilishly at him. "Yeah, did it make an impression on you?"

"Um yeah, I'd say so," Harry replied.

"Good, that was the point. Ta ta!" She called as she walked into the house.

Harry turned back and took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Hermione's sweet voice.

Harry gulped and opened up the door climbing up the steps inside. He looked around and could tell that this RV reeked of luxury. He didn't see Hermione in the main part of the place so he waited. He heard her moving around the bedroom part of the vehicle. Finally she stepped out. Harry's mouth dropped open at the sight of her. She was wearing a dark green, silky robe. Her hair was over one shoulder, falling in soft curls down past her left breast.

"Hi Harry," She said quietly.

Harry gulped again as he felt his pants become tighter. "Hello," He squeaked out. Hermione blushed and giggled a bit. Harry bit his lip and ran his hand through his hair.

"I hope you don't mind that I kinda crashed your party," Hermione said biting her lip nervously.

"I don't mind at all. It's good to see you again. What brings you here though?" Harry asked biting the bullet.

"I moved back Harry. I transferred to King's College for their medical program," Hermione replied.

"Why?" Harry asked not hiding the fact that he wanted answers for the past four years of her life.

"I wasn't happy in America. It took me far too long to realize that. I should have moved back four years ago Harry, but you know how stubborn I am. I missed home. I didn't want to admit that I had made a mistake about going there," Hermione replied.

"I see. Well, you're back now so hopefully you'll be happier. Still doesn't explain what this has to do with me," Harry replied with a biting tone. He crossed his arms willing himself to not rush over to her and pull her into a hug, kissing her senseless.

"Do you remember when I used to play songs to explain my feelings when I couldn't?" She asked walking over to a CD player.

Harry nodded.

"I want you to listen to this song. It should explain how I'm feeling right now. What I have been feeling for years now," Hermione said. She pressed play and a lively melody began playing. Harry listened intently to the words.

_It was so easy that night  
Shoulda been strong, yeah I lied  
Nobody gets me like you do_

_I know everything changes  
All the cities and faces  
But I know how I feel about you_

_Can we bring yesterday back around  
'cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I let you down _

_But I know how I feel about you now_

Harry looked at Hermione intently as he continued listening to the words. Hermione's eyes were pleading him to understand.

_All that it takes, one more chance  
Don't let our last kiss be our last  
Give me tonight, and I'll show you_

_I know everything changes,  
I don't care where it takes us  
'cause I know how I feel about you_

_Can we bring yesterday back around  
'cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

_Not a day passed me by, not a day passed me by  
When I don't think about you  
And there's no moving on, 'cause I know you're the one  
And I can't be without you_

Harry looked up at her especially on this lyric. She smiled at him.

_Can we bring yesterday back around  
'cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now_

_Can we bring yesterday back around  
'cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I let you down (I let you down)  
But I know how I feel about you now_

_But I know how I feel about you now  
Yeah I know how I feel about you now_

Hermione walked over to him and stood in front of him. She looked into his eyes searching for what he was feeling. She couldn't tell.

"Is that really how you feel? How long have you felt that way?" Harry asked.

"Yes it is. I've felt that since the day we graduated high school. When you told me you loved me Harry my heart swelled. I couldn't believe that you had finally said the three little words that I waited so many years to hear you say, but I couldn't turn back. I had made a decision and I wasn't about to go back on it," Hermione replied.

"Hermione, you really hurt me that day. I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you, but I was afraid. I wasn't sure if you felt the same and I spent most of our senior year being preoccupied with it and wanting so badly to tell you, but not having the guts to say it. When I finally do you call me pathetic and broke my heart. You walked out of my life that night Hermione, what makes you think that you can walk back in just like that?" Harry demanded snapping his fingers. He felt tears coming to his eyes and Hermione was already visibly crying.

"Harry, I was angry! I was angry that you waited so long to tell me, but I was mostly angry that I made the decision already to move to America. I couldn't take it back, you know that," Hermione pleaded.

"Well, I've been angry at you for four years now Hermione. You didn't write, you didn't call, and you never came to visit. You could have easily taken it back. You could have stayed here and enrolled at King's College. Your parents would have understood," Harry explained stepping away from her.

"I know that now Harry, but I wanted to experience things outside of you. Outside of my comfort zone. I couldn't do that with you around. Most of me regrets making that decision, but the rest makes me feel glad that I did it. It changed me. It made me realize what was more important, my independence or you," Hermione replied.

Harry searched her tearful eyes. "What did you figure out then?" He asked quietly.

"I realized how much I truly, madly, deeply love you. I realized that I can be independent, but still have you in my life. I realized that it's okay to make mistakes. I realized that you are my one and only; the one that I am meant to spend the rest of my life with. I am asking you now; do you still feel the same way about me?" Hermione asked.

Harry stared at her for several seconds. She nervously bit her lip waiting impatiently for his response. In Harry's mind he was recalling every memory of when he realized he love this women before him. I recalled how he felt when she walked away from him and how he'd been feeling for the past four years. He knew that Hermione was the one. He knew that the day they met.

He stepped towards her taking in every aspect of her. He knew right then that yes he still felt the same way about her. He reached up and brought a hand to her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes as Harry ran his thumb down her cheek and across her lips.

"Yes Hermione. I love you so much. I've always loved you. You are the one," Harry whispered before he planted a kiss on her red lips. It was their very first kiss and it would not be their last.

**XXXX**

Harry's life turned upside down in a matter of days. Since the night of his party he and Hermione had barely spent a millisecond away from each other. Harry had graduated law school and been offered a job at Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore, a prestigious law firm in upscale London. With his job he was given a large loft that was only a block away from King's College, his favorite park, and only five blocks from his godfather's estate. Hermione moved in with him a few months later. They were going to be married in another year, when she started her residency at St. Mungos.

Luna and Ron got together the night of Harry's party. It turned out that both of them had been in love with each other for quite sometime. Luna still danced, but only for Ron.

Draco and the purple masked woman, who turned out to be a woman named Serena ended up together that night as well. Eventually though they went their separate ways and Draco became a confirmed bachelor which worked nicely for him.

Neville and the blue masked one who turned out to be a woman named Anabelle ended up having a quick courtship and became married within two months of that night. Neither one has ever been happier.

Sirius and Remus's company, along with Fred and George thrived and they became one of the richest men in London.

Harry never gave up on his love for Hermione and it worked out in his favor. His life was now complete and things couldn't have been any better.


End file.
